star_warfare_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SpartanPro1/Mithril Warfare Cygni In Action Chapter 1
Year: 3005 The invasion had slowed to a holt for a while. it is 7:00 am, and Team Cygni's have been deciding whether or not if they can defeat the serpent and get the Brown mineral, for it might help slow the invasion. “I rather keep my life and fight aliens here, instead of being killed by the poisonous serpent, slow and painful death” said one of the squad members. “We need all the help we can get, team perseus and team phoenix agreed to protect the citizens from any hurt harm or danger, so we need to explore this planet and retrieve the Brown mithril otherwise, we may lose a lot more people” spoke col. Cygni. At first Team Cygni was thinking of staying, for it was a dangerous journey and no telling what lies ahead when encountering Serpent. It took hours for Col. Cygni to make up his mind, and the clock was ticking. Later on about 2:15 p.m while the team were practicing on their sniping and other fighting skills he made his decision. "Team, we will stay here for now and help our army. Until then, we need to get some shut eye for we have lots of training to do with the R100 sniper rifle, it’s not that you guys suck at it but it does take some time to master that’s all.” “Man, it’s really hard using those things with the cross-hairs on them b/c they are so small, but it’s a BEAST” said one of the squads. Later that day the team continued to do combat training b/c it was really important to know what to do when a situation occurred. There had been a lot of injuries reported when there was confusion, and you had to have good aiming skills. Later that cloudy night, the team tried to get at least some shut eye, for it was an exhausting evening the Col. however sat at his desk. Around 3:30 in the morning there was a voice over a walkie talkie: “Hello?...Hello?” “''Bzz”''”'' This is Mr. Tideman from the base, large mysterious mutant rhinos have infiltrated the city, already we have reports of 2 fatalities, we need your help to kill these beast! Our guards are trying their best to shoot them down with tiny assault rifles, but obviously that won’t do, team Phoenix and team Perseus are far from our location. PLEASE HELP!!!” Suddenly in the background was a huge BANG on the doors where Mr. Tideman is located, “Ahhhhhhh!” then there was silence. Col. Cygni, who was nodding off quickly picked up the device. “Sir”…”SIR”…The Col. Quickly ran to the room where the team were sleeping and turned on the lights. “TEAM GET UP NOW, THIS IS AN EMERGENCY”. One of the squad members who was not asleep walked in, “What’s with all the commotion about?” “Guys listen up; we got to go to Summitville ASAP, which is a couple of miles away. I have no idea what is going on out there and what has happened to Mr. Tideman.” Col. Cygni slowly walked to his backpack,” I have been saving this just in case if we really needed it” He pulls out a long camaflouged weapon. “Is that one of those little sniper rifles we use for target practice?” grinned Cygni 3. “No, this baby is not any ordinary sniper; this is an R700, much more powerful and deadlier than what the other sniper does.” Most of the time, it can kill a person instantly when fully upgraded, and should be used with caution. Unfortunately I only have 1, and I am giving it to you.” He offers the weapon to Cygni 1, who Col. Cygni thinks is much more trusted with sniping than the rest…”Um, do you think I can handle it? I have doubts” “I think you can handle it, but don’t let me down.” For 1 minute, there was awkward silence. When the all powerful sniper was given in the hands of Cygni 1, there was a big explosion all of a sudden. The explosion can be heard from the walkie talkie. “We got to act fast, time is in the essence.” The team wasted no time and went to the Cygni’s vehicle, a vehicle that has been seen in parts of Garage. The team drove to the city, and the soldiers were very nervous. A couple of miles later most of the buildings such as Skyscrapers were on fire, houses were damaged, there was smoke everywhere, and worse, there were some bodies lying around in blood. This scene made Col. Cygni shed tears a bit, but they got to move on. The vehicle stopped a few minutes later, arriving at the city of Summitville “We are here, let’s do this.” The squads cautiously got out of the vehicle, most with Less powerful but effective snipers like R100’s, LitO7, and other support items god forbid if anything went wrong. “Man if we could snipe like a beast, we could probably be in the Rail Gun Syndicate” joked Cygni 2. “Yea right” replied Cygni 4, “Anyways, it is really quiet around this area, where is everybody?” “I don’t know, but watch your six” said Col. Cygni. It was early in the morning, and everybody had that 2:30 feeling, but the team had to do their job. “Man, I could use a 5-hour energy right now” joked Cygni 2. “GUYS!” said the Col. “This is not the appropriate time or place to be joking around follow me….” Col. Cygni went around the vehicle and Cygni 1 stayed behind the group on guard with the R100 Sniper. “''Sigh” sighed the Col. “Team listen up, we will split up to cover more ground, Cygni 2 and Cygni 4, look for Mr. Tideman at the base which according to my map, is east of our location. Make sure to look around surrounding buildings for any suspicious activity and stay together, DO NOT LEAVE EACH OTHER UNDERSTOOD?” They both replied, “Understood.” Col. Soon replied to Cygni 3. “Here, take this. This device can help us track you since you will be the only one alone. Do not take this off and watch for any red dots.” “What is my job sir?” “Your mission is to find civilians as quick as you can while at the same time looking closely for anyone injured.” Cygni 4 responded, “Wait, so you only have one of those contraptions, and you are giving it to him?” “I have 2, but you guys should rely on each other, Cygni 3 will be alone, and you got Cygni 2 to watch your back, SO STOP YOUR COMPLAINING AND LET’S WORK TOGETHER.” The Col. put the second chip or device inside the vehicle for safe keeping. Cygni 4 could not get through his thick skull head, why does #3 have a device that could be helpful to them, but he tried to follow instruction from the Col. “Don’t worry, we got you on radar, go.” Cygni 3 Exhaled loudly then got his R100 Sniper, and went west of the city. Cygni’s 2 and 4 went the other direction looking for the base that Mr. Tideman was in. Time passed since the team left, and it was now 4:26 A.M. On the other side of the city, Cygni’s 2 and 4 kept quiet, for it was very dark and no telling if there’s someone or something watching them. Finally, with the help of their cheap flashlight, they were able to find the main base sector which looked unnoticeable. Cygni 2 said, “Let’s go!”, and busted down the able-bodied door. “HEY, WAIT UP”, yelled Cygni 4. He pulled out his Nova27, “Alright like the Col. Said, watch my back and I will watch yours” whispered Cygni 2. They crept inside the ominous building and went left which led them to a very long hallway. The rooms were dark, and the ceilings caved in, and there was just eerie silence this early in the morning. While guardedly walking down the hallway suddenly, there was a very strong smell at the end of the corridor. At the end, was a set of stairs going down to the basement, and the other to the second floor. The problem, was that the 2nd floor stairs was blocked by debris, so the team agreed to go to the basement. “What do you think that smell is?” “I don’t know but stay alert b/c the smell is getting stronger and stronger.” They went down to the basement which led to another long narrow entranceway. Surprisingly there was soon something wet that Cygni 4 stepped on. Shining his cheap flashlight to the ground was a trail of blood leading to one of the rooms with a double door. The entryway was crippled, so both of them stood on each side of the doorframe. “On my mark” whispered Cygni 2….BANG…'' ”Hello?” “This is the Cygni militia.” Laying in the room was a dead rhino with a lot of cuts on its body. Next to it was a man with his body all mauled up, it was Tideman… Most of his bones were broken and they found a weapon right next to his deceased body, which was a grey standard cutter. “What now?” Cygni 4 said. “Stay with me, I got to contact Col. Cygni. While trying to look for the walkie talkie in the dark, there was a mysterious sound in the room that they were in. Cygni 2 got his Nova27 ready, and gently went to explore the other parts of the room. The room was very frigid, and it smelled like rotten eggs for some reason. At the end of the room was something that had caught Cygni 2’s attention, a shiny substance sitting on an old deformed table. “Oh my God” said Cygni 2. “Um, I think we should not be staying here for long” insisted Cygni 4. He kept an eye outside the hallway and saw nothing but an empty path. Instinctively, he carefully followed Cygni 2, and then something had caught his eyes. There was an energy fly of some sort hanging right above Cygni 2, looking straight at him, and looking like it was dead. “IT’S A TRAP!” (''Bzzzt) “Ahhhh!” ''yelled Cygni 2. “Hold on!!!”, he got his hands on the nasty creature and tries to get it off of Cygni 2’s head. “Man, this thing is strong!” Meanwhile at the other side of the city, Cygni 3 was walking nervously through the area for about 10 minutes, then a voice came into his ears: “This is Col. Cygni, are you ok?” “Um no, it’s too quiet around here, and I haven’t seen one individual, should I go back?” “What? No, like I said we got you on radar; I highly suggest looking in the taller buildings that are not on fire.” Cygni 3 looked around, most of the buildings were destroyed or on fire, like a scene in a movie. There was a building called ''“The Front Line Bank”, for some reason it was Cygni 3’s first instinct. When he told the Col. he said, “I’m going in”. “Be careful in there Cygni,” replied Number 1. The Col. Spent a while trying to make sure that everything was A ok, but unfortunately, things were not always going to be good. “Cygni 1, do you have any health packs with you?” Cygni 1 did not say a thing because he was looking through Main Street ahead of them. Up on Main Street, was a series of red/orange dots, and it was getting bigger and BIGGER. What was strange about it was it was heading straight for Cygni 1 and the Col. “What the hell is that sir?” The Col. Took a very close look with his eyes. (Slow heart beat Sounds) ”That’s a fireball!!!” “What?!” “DUCK!!!” The fireball immediately slammed into the team’s vehicle, destroying some of the best weapons that they got, and making a big BOOM sound. Things got even worse, when a couple of strange 2-legged creatures were running towards them with yellow cannon size guns which apparently shoot out fireballs. “QUICK GRAB YOUR WEAPONS!” yelled Col. Cygni. Soon, more fireballs had hit the defenseless vehicle, and it could not handle the damage any longer. “Run Cygni, run away from the vehicle!!!” The guys ran away from the vehicle, then seconds later the vehicle erupted. Cygni 1 instantaneously grabbed his Nova27, and desperately fired at the alien creatures. Next to these creatures were mutant speedlings and mutant rhino’s. What’s bad about it was the mutant aliens were NOT blue or purple instead,they were Reddish and brown. “We’re screwed” Hollered Cygni 1…… While problems were already starting to develop at the main part of the city, back at the base sector, Cygni’s 2 and 4 were in some trouble when a flying creature was attacking Cygni 2. “CYGNI 4, DO SOMETHING, HE’S BURNING MY HEAD!” “Uh, uh I don’t know!” The energy fly was constantly shooting flames on Cygni 2’s helmet. As for Cygni 4, he quickly grabbed the blood stained cutter that Mr. Tideman used. “Don’t move #2!” “WHAT!?” Cygni 4 jabbed the Energy Fly from its back; soon, the yellow guts started to burst out, but in light of the mess it was finally DEAD. “Cygni 2, are you straight?” “Ughhh…I guess, thanks for saving me.” “Hey listen, we work as a team” smiled Number 4. Cygni 2 suffered only minor injuries. Even though they are safe for now, they need to get out of the base sector, and head back to Col. Cygni. Cygni 2 grabbed the shiny blue substance and sighed deeply. “Let’s go, if there was one Energy Fly in this Sector, then there’s bound to be more, or even worse.” Cygni 2 handed the walkie talkie to #4 and tried to contact the Col. while running out of the base. “Cygni 4 to Col. Cygni, we found Mr. Tideman who is deceased, no sign of any civilians, but had an alien encounter along the way. All units be careful, and have your weapons prepared for any ugly situations.” The Col. of course, did not respond because they are in a middle of a life or death situation. The sounds of sniper beams, and other hi-tech guns were fired around the demolished vehicle. “DAMMIT, we should have used that last tracker system that we had left in the vehicle, NOW IT’S GONE, but it’s already done; People make mistakes and now we have to suffer for our mistakes.” “Our mistakes? I think you mean your mistake.” “Let’s not start an argument, and let's just kill these son of a guns” said the Col... Cygni 1 fired at the mutant speedlings which seemed to be overwhelming. The mysterious creatures that Cygni and the Col. are after has a name which is “Brutes”, these guys were hard to kill. Cygni 1 stopped firing at the large army while hiding under a huge pile of ruble from a building. “Sir, how many are there?” “If you mean the big 2 legged guys, I think 6….Use that Double Sniper I gave you!” With his arms shaking, and the alien getting close Cygni 1 tries to aim at one of the Brutes with the tiny little Cross-hairs. ''(BOOM one shot KILL!) ''He carried at least 4 hyper clips, but 3 of them were in the vehicle with all the other supplies, so Cygni 1 used it wisely. “You bastards are going down!” With the help of the Col. with his mastery of the sniper, the help of Cygni 1, and his ability they eventually killed all the hostiles in the area. At the end, both of the guys armors were stained red. The Col. fell down on the pile of ruble to catch his breath. “Do you need some water sir?” “No no, I’m fine” said the Col. It’s been 2 hours since the whole team arrived at the city. Cygni 3 the lone wolf, decided not to take a risk with the elevator, and use the stairs inside the Front Line Bank. The lobby downstairs was a mess, but as you go higher, there was not that much damage like in the Base sector. Cygni 3 yelled out on the second floor, “Hello anybody here?” Only silence. He continued to go up the exhausting stairs. On the 6th floor Cygni 3 yelled out again, “Is there anybody in here?” Suddenly, there was a response. “Hello who’s there?” This strange voice sounded like a female and can be heard throughout the hallway on the 6th floor. “This is Cyngi militia; show yourself, there’s no need to fear. On one of the rooms, there was a young female with her hands up and a knife around her waist. “Oh thank god, I don’t know what the hell happened, I was working at my desk, then they came and, and they attacked people outside and killed a couple of people and”- “Calm down Ma’am, your safe now, there’s no need to cry. Do you know where everyone else is?” She responded with an answer, “I saw a lot of people heading to the top floors, but I was too scared to react quickly, so I grabbed a knife from one of the guards that was killed to defend myself, and hid in here for hours.” “You are lucky that the aliens did not destroy or infiltrated this building, otherwise you and all the other civilians would be dead right now.” “PLEASE HELP ME!” cried the young women. “It’s ok, come with me, I’ll gather up the rest of the Civilians on the top floor.” Cygni 3 called on the Col. as well as Cygni’s 2 and 4 to meet them west of the city to gather some civilians. When the whole team arrived cygni 4 was thinking if there were any other civilians around the unexplored parts of the city. Cygni 3 responed, “I seriously doubt there are any that are alive because almost all of the towers are destroyed or on fire, but why this particular buildings was unharmed is a mystery.” On the 78th floor sky lobby - the top floor, there were a ton of people jammed in rooms and escorted downstairs. “We need to hurry up before the aliens get back” said Cygni 1. “Agreed” said the Col. Out of nowhere was an Air Troop Carrier Ship which carried a full army of Phoenixes, Perseus, vehicles, you name it. The Ship landed not that far from the Front Line Bank, and outside came the Phoenix Commander, everyone outside stood looking. “Really guys, really, where have you all been? We were being attacked by the alien creatures, and you promised to protect these people.” Said the Col. The Phoenix Commander replied, “You really think this is the only place that is being dominated by aliens? Back at Droneville, we were being ambushed by aliens in hi-tech flying machines and we had to finish them off. Unfortunately some of them escaped by flying off somewhere and we weren’t able to get them b/c this ship is as big as 20 Football Fields!” The Col. responded, “Have you heard of this brown mithril on UB-Zo48? It is believed to help slow the invasion down by releasing special fumes that will result poison to aliens.” “Do you think this substance is the cause for some of the aliens that we saw being mutated red and brownish colors?” said Cygni 1. “I seriously doubt it, because if that was the case, then they would all be dead” said the Col. “What we did recover though, was a shiny blue substance- mithril at the base sector.” “Now, what is this one unique substance doing there, where is Tideman?” said the Phoenix Commander. “He has been killed by the mutated rhinos that infiltrated the place a couple of hours ago” said the Col. “I’ll tell you what, we will discuss this matter inside, and we’ll meet up with our best scientists that can research what is really going on. Real sad news about Tideman but look on the bright side, you guys did your best to save a lot of people, and even though this city is destroyed, you all are still alive, so be grateful. Your bravery and hard effort will be rewarded in the long run.” The civilians were asked to enter the huge Carrier ship ASAP, for it was not a safe place to hang around. Once everything was settled, the ship went above the atmosphere into space. The surviving civilians could not believe what has happened and some were very sad for the loss of some of their loved ones. Despite everything that has happened, they were treated with great care and support. Inside the mobile laboratory in the Carrier ship, the Cygni Col, Cygni teams, and Phoenix Commander went inside to discuss business. The team were supplied plenty of weapons, and other things inside, as well as new advanced vehicles that they could use in the future by the Perseus squad. They were also taken in special rooms for some rest, because it had already been a long morning… For now, the city of Summitville is at ruins, but thankfully there were a lot of survivors and the alien creatures in the area are gone…..For now…. Category:Blog posts